Homesick Hero
by Heart-Of-Memories
Summary: The Legend of Series/ Even the best of us miss our homes when we leave them. Even heroes get homesick sometimes. At least this hero has someone he can relate too now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was browsing various DevArt galleries, looking for line art to color so I'd have something to do on a very nasty Sunday night, and low and behold, I find Razzek's Gallery. I've been a lifetime Spyro player, and to see so much amazing line art of the little Dragon and his extended family in one place, it really made my day. In particular, two pieces entitled "Homesick" and "Guardians" really tugged at my heart. After spending the entire day in frustration over so many things, to see something that reminded me of my roots in gaming, was amazing. I just had to write. Here are the links to the artwork.

http://razzek(dot)deviantartdot)com/art/LoS-Homesick-73032647 (replace (dot) with a period.)

http://razzek(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/LoS-Guardians-71610845

Anyway, seeing those works of art made my authoress gears start to spin again, and brought this along. So, a big thanks to Razzek for making all that wonderful art, and enjoy the show!

Takes Place: Dragon Temple, Post-ANB, Pre-TEN

Disclaimer: Spyro belongs to Sierra Games, The art above belongs to Razzek, and this story is mine.

Warnings: None. A tiny bit of Familial!Spyro/Ignitus, but that's just to make my muse shut the heck up. Not that she's liable to listen anytime soon.

* * *

Spyro had been acting, for lack of a better fitting word, odd. He had been silent during training, even putting up with Volteer's insane ramblings. Ignitus had found it strange the little hatchling has done so, but filed the information away for another day. Taking a deep breath to clear his head, Ignitus looked once more into the vision pool. He had been trying to see what the Dark Armies were up to, but had no luck in locating them. It was almost as if they were waiting for orders from thier Master, now that Cynder was gone. Ignitus frowned. It wouldn't have surprised him if that was the case, no, it wouldn't have surprised him one bit. What did surprise him however, was the look on Terrador's face as the older dragon came into the chamber. Green eyes looked up at him, concerned.

"Have you seen Spyro anywhere today, Ignitus? It would seem he did not appear for Cyril's lesson this morning, and now we cannot find him." Ignitus smothered his rising panic, standing.

"Perhaps he just overslept. Have you checked his chambers?" Terrador nodded, balled tail lashing this way and that.

"First place we thought to look. Sparx did say he left early this morning, but did not know where Spyro was headed." Ignitus shook his head, closing his eyes. Spyro had been under a lot of stress as of late, with the loss of his powers and the training he was still undergoing, but he knew better that to miss a lesson without giving a reason. If he wasn't in his chambers, than perhaps...Ignitus nodded. Perhaps he had returned to the place he felt most comfortable. Terrador tilted his head in confusion as Ignitus passed him, only letting his confusion pass when Ignitus left the Temple. Best to leave this to the boys mentor, After all, he knew him best.

* * *

It wasn't until long after the sun had set that Ignitus had actually found some trace of Spyro. The little dragon had left the temple, headed through the gardens and deep into the swamp, but the trail went cold there. Ignitus let his breath out through his nose, whipping a leaf from his back with his tail. Honestly, just how many places were there for one dragon to hide out here? Oh, right. He himself had hidden here for a little more than five cycles, without being found. Spyro would be able to hide much better, even with his coloring. Ignitus stopped walking for a moment in an empty clearing, and shook his head. Maybe Spyro had already returned to the Temple, and he was out here for nothing. If that was true, the young dragon would be getting a stern talking to when he got home. Ignitus almost turned around, but stopped at the sound of small footsteps. Sure enough, there was Spyro. His head was down, with his tail dragging in the mud. He didn't see Ignitus until he'd crashed into the elders leg, and even then he seemed, out of it. After a moment, he looked up at his mentor, and winced at the glare he saw.

"I'm in trouble again, aren't I?" Ignitus raised an eyescale. Had he really looked that scary? The Fire dragon shook his head, and Spyro sighed in relief. Still, he sat in the mud. It was obvious that the little one wasn't going to get up anytime soon to return to the Temple, so Ignitus settled down beside him. Another few minutes passed between them, before Spyro spoke.

"My parent's are gone. Just, up and left the village. They left without saying goodbye." Spyro squeezed his eyes shut tight, trembling from horn to claw. After a quiet moment, he shook his head and looked up at Ignitus. The elders breath hitched in his chest at the unhindered sadness in his charges eyes.

"I wanted to see them again, to make sure they were alright...but they weren't there. How am I going to tell Sparx?" Had he been Cyril, Volteer or Terrador, he would have just shrugged and nudged the little one home without any comfort. But, being Ignitus, he nudged Spyro closer to him with his tail to try and offer some kind of steadiness. Spyro took him up on his offer, clinging to the scarred scales of Ignitus' chest. They must have stayed that way for at least two hours, because when Spyro let go, the sun was rising above the clearing. Both mentor and pupil turned to watch the sky turn from darkest blue to pale pink with hope in thier eyes. Ignitus looked down at his charge.

"Feeling better, Spyro?" Spyro smiled, nodding this time. Ignitus stood up, nudging Spyro towards the Temple with his tail. Spyro suddenly let out a gigantic yawn, making Ignitus smile. A tinge of pink flushed in Spyro's scales as he began to walk alongside his mentor. The walk to return home was spent in comfortable silence, and only when they reached the temple did the racket start. Sparx and Cynder had been waiting at the front doors, and tackled Spyro in an embrace the moment he came into sight. Cyril began to tell off the dragonlet for missing his lesson, but a sharp look from Ignitus silenced him. The Ice dragon huffed, then turned his back on them to head back inside. The hatchlings, dragonfly and Ignitus followed him in after a moment longer of being in the sunlit entryway. Spyro yawned again as they entered the Temple, and Ignitus chuckled.

"Off to bed with you Spyro. Go on now." Still yawning, the little one nodded. Cynder took him by the shoulder to make sure he wouldn't fall asleep on the way, but they both stopped as Spyro looked over his shoulder with a smile.

"Thank you Ignitus, for looking for me." Ignitus smiled back gently, watching the hatchlings leave his sight before he too headed off to bed.

"Perhaps, it is you who is looking out for me, Spyro."

* * *

It was dark when Ignitus woke again, the light of the Celestial Moons bright in his chambers. He shook the lingering sleep from his limbs with a wince. Old battle wounds were hard to shake off sometimes. Still, he rose to his feet. There was much to see in the stars on nights clear as this one, and since he could not sleep, he may as well see what there was to see. Still thinking about what had happened this morning, Ignitus didn't notice Spyro was also on the balcony until he spoke up.

"Nice view?" Ignitus started, but he nodded once his heart had finally began to beat at a reasonable rate again. Spyro smiled slightly, looking back up at the moons. Ignitus sat beside him, following the child's -_for what else is he, but a child? _- gaze up at the sky.

"Checking on your parents was not the only reason you returned to the swamp, was it?" Spyro shook his head.

"I was feeling homesick. It's been more than a moon." Ignitus nodded knowingly. He had felt rather homesick himself, during those first few moons at the Temple. It was hard to adjust to a new place to live in.

"Would you believe me if I said I'd felt the same, my first few moons here?" Spyro stared at him in shock, and Ignitus chuckled.

"It's true. After I was selected to be the next Fire Guardian, my parent's decided it best for me to remain here. Hardest goodbye I'd done until we met." Spyro sighed, looking back to the sky. Ignitus took that as a sign to continue.

"After a few moons, I understood that this was my new home. I've stayed close by ever since." Spyro huffed, wheeling on his mentor.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't get homesick again?! You mean to tell me that you didn't miss your family anymore?! Is that it? Are you telling me to just take it like a fighter and forget about my parents?! Are you?!" Ignitus raised an eyescale. How had Spyro come to that conclusion he would never know. As the hatchling stood there, sides heaving from his outburst, Ignitus shook his head.

"No, Spyro. I'm not telling you to forget your home and your parents. I've yet to forget my own." Spyro blinked in shock, speechless.

"But then..why tell me all this?" Ignitus chuckled again leaning down to meet Spyro's eyes.

"Becuase, Spyro. Even after all these cycles, I'm still homesick sometimes too. That hasn't changed, and I doubt it ever will." Ignitus stood, turning to head back into the Temple proper. After a moment, he turned to Spyro.

"Come now. The night is young, and I've many stories to tell you." Spyro smiled, running after the Dragon that was slowly becoming a second father.

After all, what better way to clear away the feeling of homesickness but with stories?

* * *

A/N: In my head, one "cycle" in the Dragon Worlds/Realms is two Earth Years. So, five Cycles is a decade here. At least, in _my _head. Also, I know that Flash and Nina are Spyro's real parents, blood relations shoved away. But still, even if they aren't related, I see a bit of a father in Ignitus. I kinda, well, ran with that. Apologies for the abrupt ending. It just seemed right to stop it there.

_Heart_


	2. Author's Note: June 2012

People may have noticed by now that things have changed around here. Between "Critics United" and "Literate Union", the climate around FFN has taken a drastic turn for the unfriendly. Accounts have been banned, stories deleted, and people have been driven to tears over what was supposed to be a fun hobby, all because of a bunch of bullies. The issues I have with this are long and lengthy, but I won't take up your time with the details. This is just a statement of fact: I'm leaving FFN behind me. This notice will go up on all my stories, and though they will remain up for as long as possible, any incomplete works will not be updated from this point on.

_However_. This does not mean that they will not have updates at all. I'm leaving FFN behind, not stopping writing. This site has taken a turn for the worst but I will still write, however slowly. Writing my first story is what brought my sister and I together. Writing is what gave me my self-confidence back when I thought I'd lost it all. Writing is, to many people, an escape. A method of coping. I will not let mine be taken from me. On that note, I will not be stopped from writing. No bully is going to take away something that I consider important, and none of you should let that happen, either. Their reasoning, removing stories that break site rules, can be respected up to a point. Their methods cannot. Bullying is never the answer. We are all writers, to some degree, and we are all humans. That demands some modicum of respect, and this is not that. This is bullying, and the only method I know to work with bullies is to turn and walk away until the time comes to fight back. Do not let them take your dreams.

For those who want to keep updated more frequently, all updates to any of my stories will be posted on my tumblr, which can be found at **heart-of-memories(dot)tumblr(dot)com**. They will likely be linked to from a different site with Tumblr just serving as the grounds for which to launch, but it's simpler to keep it that way. Also, older fic may be posted on Tumblr at one point or another. Life needs to settle a little more first.

As you've surely seen, this is a work that's noted as "complete" according to FFN standards. As such, it will remain here until it gets deleted for whatever reason. At that time, it will be moved to either the aforementioned Tumblr, or to my new writing "home", **endlessink(dot)dreamwidth(dot)org. **All new fics and any kind of update to the verse this story belongs too will be found there as well, so please follow at your leisure. Hopefully I've made it easy enough for you all to continue doing so, because I cherish each and every one of you. Yes, even the flamers. :3

In closing, I suggest everyone who reads this and has an account here find a new place to host their works. There's no telling when things will get worse.

~Heart


End file.
